1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a warning sign, and more particularly to a warning device concealedly installed on a vehicle for selectively providing a warning signal to ongoing traffic whenever necessary.
2. Description of Related Arts
Motor vehicles sometimes have problems when they are moving on roads. Very often, problematic vehicles may stop on the road and it is very important for the driver to provide adequate signal to incoming traffic so that other drivers may take precautionary measures to evade the problematic vehicle on the road. When the problematic vehicles stop on highways on which other vehicles are moving at extremely high speed, the provision of adequate warning signals become the key to avoid catastrophic accidents. Conventional warning devices for use in vehicles usually comprise some sorts of triangular supporting frames supporting a reflective surface. The reflective surface is then provided with a warning sign for notifying drivers of incoming traffic to evade the problematic vehicle. These conventional warning devices have a number of disadvantages.
The first disadvantage of conventional warning devices is that the reflective surfaces bearing the warning signals are usually small in size so that drivers of incoming traffic may not notice them.
The second disadvantage of conventional warning devices is that according to traffic regulations of most places, the warning sign must be placed at a predetermined distance from a rear side of the problematic vehicle. For example, the predetermined distance may be 150 m so that the distance between the vehicle and the warning sign is at least 150 m. After the vehicle is fixed, the warning sign must be removed from the road.
This practice imparts great inconvenience to drivers because they need to erect and remove the warning sign at a distance from the vehicle.
The third disadvantage is that since the warning sign must be erected at a distance from the defective vehicle, there must be a substantial time gap between stopping of the defective vehicle and complete erection of the warning sign. This may create danger to the driver of the defective vehicle.
The fourth disadvantage it is very difficult for the warning signs to be used effectively when the weather condition is poor. In other words, since the size of the warning sign is usually small, when the weather condition is poor, drivers of the incoming traffic may not notice the sign.
The fifth disadvantage is that since the warning sign is separately erected at a distance from the vehicle, it may easily be toppled when the warning sign is used in poor weather condition.